TUGTheif Underground Gang
by Innocent Stalkers Lil Bro
Summary: A story about the lives of 2 gang members and their adventures on a planet parrell to Hyrule in the late future.


**T.U.G (Thief Underground Gang)**

By: Alex Yowell Introduction 

          _In a world parallel to Hyrule in race and legends, named Stalia, lie 3 mighty gangs in the land of Wallmaster land in its capital city Wallmaster City. Wallmaster land was a land founded over a thousand years by religious groups named after the beast they worshipped. They founded a city that secretly gave birth to the 3 gangs that each had a special power and were feared by many like a dark version of the Triforce _

_They were the Greudo Gang, the all-women race that held the courage; courage to kill, the Zora gang, the aquatic race that dealt in wisdom; their wisdom of the water ways and killing without weapons, and the last, the Thief Underground Gang or T.U.G. _

_The T.U.G was made up of Stalins, the human race but with long, pointy, ears, Gorons, the mighty mountain folk, Deku, the wooden folk, Zoras, and Greudos. The T.U.G did weapon selling and distributing. They were the power. They got their profits not only by selling weapons, but also by the many markets and the heroin trade that was hot back then. They had strong ties with the Wallmaster Army and thus, could get their weapons this way. The ironic thing about these gangs? The still exist to this day._

Chapter 1 

            _It is 2263 A .D and yet our gangs still exist. With the advancement in weapons and hardly any war in our fair land over the thousands of years, we gangs have been making our own wars in the streets by killing each other for territory and hold a land of 30 million in hostage every time we break out a war. Lest just see the explosive eruption here at Wallmaster National Bank shall we?_

_            Outside of Bank         _

"W.M.P.D is having a problem, there is heist here with gangs at Wallmaster National Bank and we are getting shot at!"

            Rat-at-ata-ata-at!

"We need back up now! We have 2 suspects with automatics firing rounds!"

Bummmm-bum-bum!

"Suspect with Gatling laser has shot one of our officers! Call in the S.W.A.T!"

Pow! Pp-ow!

"Oh shit. We are screwed! Our last cop is down!"

__

_Cut to inside of bank_

"Damn it! I've tried blowing open the door and the fuckin thing wont open!" Who knows this combination?! Who?!?!?!?!" the masked thief shouted with rage.

Screaming from hostages.

" Shut the fuck up!!!!! All of yall!!! Now, who works here," the thief yelled while holding his machine gun

One of the hostages got up and was shaking all over with fear. He was a Stalian with short brown hair, wearing a business suit with an animated tie that had pictures of tractors moving. The thief than put his gun down on the nearby counter and had a twisted smile on his face. Even if he was unarmed, the other thief's were keeping the hostages down at gunpoint.

"O.K. Now, open the damn safe." the thief said with a grin.

The hostage stood there, frozen with fear.

"Well? Did you fuckin hear me?! Open the godamn safe NOW," the thief said spitting in his face while reaching for his pistol.

The hostage then swallowed all his might and said with a fearful tone in his voice, eying the thief holding the gun," No,"

 "What was that," the thief said holding the pistol up to his head.

 " I said no," the hostage said.

  The thief than turned off the safety and pulled the trigger. His head then burst off in a bloody mess. His animated tie was still showing moving tractors. Many hostages were screaming. It's what a plasma pistol could do at point-blank range. The thief then grabbed his S.B.P 90 Machine gun and started firing rounds up in the air to shut the crowd up.

 "Well that was fuckin useless," the thief said.

_Cut to Nannarator_

            The thief you have just witnessed is a member of the T.U.G name Alex Yowell. He, with his Greudo partner Chyla Romesqe are weapon sellers. Right now, they are the leaders of this bank heist in order to get more money for their gang. It is a pity how Alex's life began. He was only 14 when he witnessed his Greudo mom get shot at a police shootout. He joined the T.U.G at 16 yrs old and met Chyla, who had also went through troubles like his. An unknown fact to many, most T.U.G members come to join the gang at a young age and start to kill and sell weapons. The youngest have to clean and repair the weapons. Putting this fact aside, both Alex & Chyla are now 23 yrs old and have been living in Wallmaster Tower together ever since they met but their not a couple. Or are they? That is not the point right now.

_Cut Back to Bank_

            " I need a fuckin plan to get that money, damn it," Alex said

Right out of the group of Greudo's talking in the far left corner of the bank came a beautiful, unmasked Greudo. She had long blue hair and blue eyes, wore blue lipstick and eye shadow, had a strange tattoo running down her left arm and wore a sort of spotless blue bandanna crossing her breasts at an X intersection for a shirt with a blue miniskirt with a tiny Trifoce badge on it. This was Alex's partner Chyla. A couple of male hostages whistled and Chyla ignored them while walking over to Alex.

"I have an idea. Why don't we send in a Wallmaster to grab the money and get it out," Chyla said.

            "Perfect idea! Thanks! Get the Wallmaster," Alex yelled at the group of Zoras in the corner. One of them pulled out a strange ball from his pocket and pushed on a spot on the ball. Out came a full-bodied Wallmaster. It was a huge, grotesque, severed hand that looked decayed. This is what any Wallmaster would look like.

            "Get over here," Alex yelled at the Wallmaster while clapping his hands.

            The Wallmaster came over to where Alex was standing.

            "O.K hears what you do. Go in the safe compartment and get as much money as you can get and bring it to us. Then go back in the safe and get more. Repeat until the safes empty," Alex commanded to the Wallmaster.

            The Wallmaster then stood there and then floated up to the ceiling like many Wallmasters do. It then dropped money stacks from the ceiling. It did this ten times in about 5 minutes.

            "O.K Listen up. We have all the money! Our operation is over! Move out," Alex screamed at the gang members.

            The 2 thief's who were outside shooting then came inside the bank. A low rumbling sound shook the building. Out popped 2 Gorons who had made tunnels for the thief's to escape in.

            "Empty the hostages mind of this scenario," Alex yelled.

            Most of the gang members then got out Poison rifles and switched them to 'memory blank' to flog the hostages memory of the robbery. It spat out a fine, sky-blue mist.

            "Lets get back to our base," Chyla said

            "All right. Move out," Alex said to Chyla and the other thief's. The thief's that were flogging the memory had done their job as the whole room was surrounded in blue mist, and hopped in the pit.

Chapter 2 Back at Base 

            "Alex, you in deep shit you know that right," Chyla said.

            "Actually, both of us are," Alex replied

            "What?! How the?! Why," Chyla said with anger and confusion

            "'Cuz you my partner, remember? One fucks up, the partner might as well too," Alex said in disbelief.

            "That's just bull," Chyla said

            They were walking down the hall to the boss's office. The boss was a tough, ex-gang member, Goron who didn't screw around. His name was Goliath Magenton, a.k.a Crusher.

            "Well, here we are, hell," Alex, said in disbelief.

            Knock-Knock

            "Come in," a brute voice retorted.

            Both Chyla &Alex came in and sat down on the chairs made out of busted-up gun parts behind Goliaths plastic desk. They were very uncomfortable. Some T.U.G members called these chairs 'Judging seats' because Goliath would judge you for any mistakes you did and you would usually lose.

            "Ya'll know what ya'll did right," said Goliath

            "Robbed a bank? Shot a hostage," replied Alex.

            "I know you robbed a bank, its just the whole 'shooting the hostage thing' that pisses me off. And call me sir when you talkin' to me," Goliath responded

            "Sorry, sir. The only reason I shot the bitch was because he didn't give me the damn combination, sir," Alex said with a hint of fury. He didn't want to get his 'Crusher' side as he called his angry side.

            "You know the rules. If the hostage don't speak, get another one,"

            "You don't understand sir, I was pissed and wanted to get the fucking money quickly and I didn't need some brave wannabe tell me 'No, sir'," Alex said.

            "I don't give a fuck. Ya'll both suspended from selling weapons for a week. No bitching. It's fucking sealed. Now get out," Goliath said

            Both of the gang members got out and walked down the hall. Chyla whispered something that sounded like 'fuckin prick ass'.

            "What the fuck am I gonna do for a whole week," Chyla yelled out.

            "I know what you mean. I got a whole bunch of people on my waiting list wanting their weapons. What the hell am I supposed to tell them when they come," Alex said.

            "That you fucked up and got our asshole-of-a-boss pissed, that's what," Chyla said.

            Alex laughed. He liked it when Chyla was there to stick up for him when he was down. He would do the same for Chyla. So what if he was suspended, Alex thought. It was only a week.

Chyla and Alex were nearing the exit of the base when a voice yelled out, "Ya'll DON'T come back here now, ok? Heh! Heh," It was just merely Chris Panjan who was the lockdown defense gunner for T.U.G and the jackass for Goliath's amusement. He always said that when somebody was leaving who was suspended. He was also a bit skinny for a Goron who are muscular built.

            Chyla just looked at him and gave him the finger. Chris had nothing to say.

            When they were outside they went across the street to the Wallmaster Metro train to get home. It was a bit cold out and Chyla was shivering a little when they were waiting for the train. After 40 minutes the train came and they both got on. When the doors shut they had to stand and hold on the guardrails, because all the seats were taken. While going home, the holographic T.V that was in the subway was on a news channel about a recent act made-up by the police chief to crack down on all the gangs in Wallmaster City.

            "At least they aren't talking about you-know-what," Alex whispered to Chyla.

            "That's good but that police chief is talking shit," Chyla whispered back.

            "South Downtown Stop." the loudspeaker announced.

            "That's us. Let's go home," Alex said.

            They got off and went to Wallmaster Tower, which was a few blocks away. They got there and took the elevator to the 90th floor, which was where their apartment was. When they got to their floor, they walked down a grimy, dimly lit, hallway with metal paneling. They then got to their room and Alex unlocked it and both stepped inside their home and shut the door.

            "Well, home at last. I'm gonna jump in the shower," Alex said.

            "I'm gonna watch some T.V ok? Allright,"

            Alex then went to the bathroom, which was also a closet. He touched the 'Bathroom' key on the keypad top the left of the door. When Alex opened the door, there was a small bath and a toilet next to it with a small sink. Alex then took off his clothes and went into the bath and turned on the showerhead.

            While Alex was taking his shower, Chyla then turned off the T.V and thought about the news report on T.V. If the made the act into a law all gangs would be forced out of business and both Alex and Chyla would have no place to live and would be homeless!

            "I'm just overreacting. That law ain't never gonna pass, because the mayor don't even like the police chief for all his shitty work," Chyla said.

            Chyla then heard the water go off and heard Alex getting out of the tub. After getting dressed, Alex the came out and asked Chyla, "Why did you turn off the T.V,"

            "Because I was getting sick of hearing the news," she said.

"O.K. So now that we can't sell weapons, what do you want to do," said Alex.

"Any hot water left? I feel like a long bath," she said.

            Chyla then walked over to the bathroom. A few seconds later, Alex heard the water running and went over to the mirror to spike up his hair. As he was doing this, he thought of how good he and Chyla looked. He was a 6'2" figure that was a bit skinny but still good. Chyla was like 6'0" and had a great body. What if they could be a couple? A good thing, Alex thought, but might not be possible. He then looked at his clock. It was 11:50 P.M. He thought he should get some sleep. So he went over to his bed and pulled up his covers and went to sleep.

            About 35 minutes later, Chyla came out in her red underwear. She thought how cute Alex looked when he slept and blew him a kiss goodnight and went over to her bed to sleep.

Chapter 3 

            It was the next morning. The sun shone beautify through the apartment window. Chyla had woken up early and was making some breakfast. When Alex woke up, it was already 8:55 A.M.

            "What day is it?" Alex asked in his groggy, morning voice.

            "Monday. Why," Chyla asked while eating her scrambled eggs. She was wearing her same outfit but in red this time. Alex had on his robe.

            "Well, because that means only six more days of not selling weapons," Alex said.

            "Oh yeah, that stupid-ass suspension. What are you and I supposed to do," she said finishing her food.

            "I think we are supposed to have some customers come buy. I'll have to tell them I'm suspended. They'll get the message," he said.

            "We could always head down to my home neighborhood." Chyla said. The 'home neighborhood' she was talking about was the Greudo District of the city. It was a dangerous place for a Zora. The district had a small gang on every corner. The whole district was Greudo gang territory.

            " You can, I'll stay here and just clean the weapons," Alex said.

            "In that case, I'm leaving. I'll call you when you need to pick me up. Bye!" Chyla said, and with that, she went to the closet and got out her plasma Uzi for defense and left the apartment.

            "Might as well get started now," Alex said.

            Alex then walked over to his closet and got out the pistols first. He was just about ready to clean the laser pistol when he heard a knock on the door. Alex then got up from his bead where the guns lay aside and looked into his door camera screen. It was a Greudo with a yellow dress on and had a long yellow ponytail and wore yellow make up like any Greudo would do.

            "What do you want," Alex said with a slight tone of anger in his voice.

            "Let me the fuck in and I'll tell you," she said with some slight anger.

            With that, Alex opened the door and let her in. She had closed the door her self.

            "I want my damn rocket launcher like I requested a few weeks ago," she said angrily

            "Oh yeah, you! Sorry! Can't help you," Alex said.

            "Why the fuck not," she questioned angrily

            " Suspended by Crusher," Alex answered.

            "What the fuck does that mean," she said.

            " That's right, you don't know the T.U.G that much do ya? When a weapon seller gets suspended, they can't sell weapons all right," Alex said.

            "That's bullshit! Can I at least get it from that whore of yours," she said in anger.

            "Suspended also. And don't call my partner a whore," Alex said with some slight anger to it.

            "I'm gonna go find another weapon seller that ain't suspended," she said. And with that, she left.

"What was I going to do again? Oh yeah clean weapons. Fuck it," Alex said in disbelief. He then picked up his guns and put them back in his closet in their proper places. He decided to go down to where Chyla was and speak with a few gang members. He then got off his robe and put on a blue and black fatigue shirt and some blue jeans. He then got his socks and shoes from under his bed and put them on. Be fore Alex left, he went to his closet and got the same plasma pistol he shot the guy in the bank with yesterday for his defense and put it in his pocket and then went over to his keypad by the entrance and put his apartment on security mode and left the building.

When he was outside, Alex went to the Metro train stop 10 blocks west of where he was. Since it was a nice day, he decided to take a little shortcut in the park that was in the center of the South Downtown District and about 2 blocks away from where he was. He went across the park and noticed all the people who had turned out. Of course these were school children skipping school and adults who had their work schedules for later or were unemployed. He had been here in this park after his mom's death selling the last weapons he had left over for money. Alex had sold them from a little grove of trees and hid his weapons there. That was just the past he thought. He then walked out of the park and proceeded to the train stop. He had already walked 3 blocks. Now it was time for him to get to the fourth, fifth and so on.

Chapter 4 

            "What time is it," Alex asked looking at the clock on the Parkview building. The clock had read 9:30 am.

            "Oh screw it! I'm taking a bus," Alex said with disbelief and walked over to the bus stop on the other side of the street. At 9:37 am, a bus came that was going southbound, the direction to the Greudo District. Alex then got on the bus and paid his 50-cent fee and sat down by the driver's seat and the bus started to move. After 10 minutes, the bus driver rang out, "Greudo Stop!" Now going to South Wallmaster City!" Alex and a few Greudos got off the bus with him. They were very rude and did not say 'excuse me' to him.

Alex had gotten off onto a street that had 2-floor brick homes and apartments on each side of the street and walked down the street to look for Chyla. He had to be very careful walking around the neighborhood, even if he was half Greudo, for the gangs did not like males that had a Stalian look to them and he did. As he was walking down the long street, he passed a park with a bunch of young Greudo's talking and had their guns being clearly shown. Alex had paid no attention to them, as he didn't want to get shot. It was a shame that although these women are pretty they are at the same time dangerous, Alex thought. He had reached the end of the block and walked to the other side. He was just on the other side when a voice rang out.

            "Hey kid,"

            Who was that, Alex thought.

            "Look over here," another voice rang out.

            Alex had looked to his right and saw about 3 gang members coming towards him. They all looked different. On looked like Chyla except her outfit was purple as was her hair and make up, the other one had medium-length, light-green hair and light-green make up and was wearing a type of green bra with green pants, and one was a familiar face, the same Greudo who had asked for her rocket launcher from Alex a few hours ago.

            "Oh shit," Alex whispered.

            "Well, well, well, if it isn't the fucker who was being a prick ass to me," she said 

            "You don't have to make a big deal about it you know," Alex said.

            "Shut the fuck up," said the Greudo with the green out fit and back smacked Alex across the face.

            "You know, I wanted the rocket launcher, I just had my friend Jamie to go pick it up for me. You wanna know why I wanted it," the girl asked.

            "A birthday present," sneered Alex.

            The girl then back smacked Alex again and said, "For a little fun; like I'd tell your bitch ass," she said, "Take care of him, girls," the green-haired Greudo said.

The green-haired Greudo then walked off and the other 2 were coming in on Alex. Jamie then flashed Alex her breasts, which was a sing of death in the Greudo Gang. It was done to male victims to give them their last erotic whishes. They then pulled out plasma Uzi's and Alex started to run. They started firing rounds and the Alex got out his gun and started shooting back from behind a thick tree in an apartment lawn. The Greudo's retuned fire. Alex was very scared in his sub-conscious but was not scared of them. He then made 2 well-aimed headshots at the gang members in the street. They were lying on the asphalt dead. Some residents then came out of their house to see what had happened and Alex then made a run for it form where he saw the gang.

"Fuckin whores," Alex said while running. This was not his first encounter with enemy gangs. He had once encountered 2 Zora gangs on the north side, each gang consisting of 7 members each. He had gotten a few shots to his legs and arms but still lived and was well enough to take out 13 out of 14 of the members. Ignoring this fact, Alex kept on running till he was well away from the eyesight of the residents on the last block. He was then in an area with Greudo girls no more then 19 years old walking in the street. Alex then concealed his gun quickly.

"Hopefully these girls don't snitch on me," Alex whispered. They didn't. Instead they were talking about something else, like the shooting didn't even happen. He thought that the girls must have been used to the shooting in the neighborhood like he was when he was little. When he was 5, he had heard gun shots a lot, when he was 10, he had to walk home from his school and was frequently flashed by gangs, which his young, hormone driven self, thought was hot, even though it was sings of death.

He had reached a block with his old high school, Greudo High. He knew how bad the high school was and how sexy due to the school being mostly girls. He had dropped out after his mom's death. Washing this memory out of his head, Alex kept on walking until he could find Chyla. He had reached Kaptif Ave., which was the main street that ran south. He walked across the street to a line of small business buildings made out of concrete painted red. He had walked into small restaurant that he knew  when he was little down the block. Sure enough, there was Chyla at a table by the front window reading today's newspaper and having veggie pizza with a large glass of clear soda.

"Thought you were back at the apartment," Chyla said form behind her newspaper. Alex the walked over to her table and pulled up the chair opposite of her.

"I was but after this one Greudo named Jamie wanted a rocket launcher and I said no, she got an attitude," Alex said.

"Go on," Chyla said

Alex then told Chyla about his little mishap Jamie and him deciding to come to the Greudo District to find Chyla. Then, Alex told Chyla about his run-in with Jamie and her friends. Chyla then interrupted his conversation when he was bout to talk about the part of him making run for it after killing the 2 gang members 

            "Damn, you sure that green-haired Greudo wasn't Valentine," Chyla said.

            "You mean, the same Valentine that was about to blow up our tower a year ago,"

            "That's right," she said in a guessing type of voice.

            "Possibly, I mean she did want an explosive firearm and slapped me when I what she would use it for, so it could be an attempt for another type of terrorist attack,"                        

__

            __

__

 


End file.
